


Roadside Assistance

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Impala breaks down on the side of the road, you and Dean try to fix it. Dean likes what he sees while you're under the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> 1) [Imagine the Impala breaking down on the side of the road. When you and Dean are trying to fix it, he realizes how much of a turn on it is to see you working on his Baby.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/101293411790/imagine-the-impala-breaking-down-on-the-side-of)
> 
> 2) [Imagine Dean fucking you against the Impala on the side of the highway.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/100714371902/imagine-dean-fucking-you-against-the-impala-on-the)

You and Dean were on your way to pick up Sam. You'd dropped Sam off at the morgue to check out a body while you and Dean broke into the victim's apartment, which turned out to be a dead end. Dean was frustrated, his theory shot to hell, which made it even worse when the Impala started to sputter.

"What's wrong, Baby," he asked as he ran a hand over the dashboard. 

"She sounds sick," you said.

Dean started to pull over just as the sound of the engine died. He coasted to a stop along the shoulder of the road, then slammed a fist against the steering wheel.

"Oh, come on!"

Dean got out of the car and lifted the hood. You heard him curse, so you got out and stood behind him.

"Need help," you asked.

"Oh, you know how to fix cars?"

You shrugged. "I know how to follow instructions. Can I help?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to you. "Toss this in the car and grab my tools out of the trunk."

You did as Dean asked. When you made it back to the front of the car, Dean was rolling up his sleeves. He leaned over under the hood and you thought it looked like he was just fiddling with things, but you know he's good at this. Dean knows cars. Especially his car. He eventually grabbed your hand and pulled it to where he was holding something.

"Here," he said, "hold this in place." He squeezed his hand on top of yours, making sure you had a good grip. "Got it?"

"Got it."

As he slipped his hand out of the tight space, it skimmed your arm and left a faint trail of grease. You heard Dean rummaging around in his tools while you stood there, bent over the car, trying to avoid contact with the hot parts beneath you. After a moment, you realized you weren't hearing any noises.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

You turned your head, trying to see him behind you.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring the view." He walked up behind you and cupped your ass through your jeans with one hand. "Do you have any idea how hot you look under the hood?"

You felt him grind his crotch against you, and you could feel the bulge in his pants. You closed your eyes.

"Dean... can we please fix the car? This isn't really comfortable."

Without another word, Dean leaned over next to you and covered your hand with his.

"Okay," he said, "you can let go."

You went around to the trunk to get the cleaner for your hands. Just as you finished cleaning up, Dean stood.

"Go try to start her," he said.

You got behind the wheel and turned the key. She started right up, and Dean smiled as he lowered the hood.

"Listen to her purr!"

Dean cleaned off his hands as you shut off the engine and got out of the car. You were walking back to the passenger side when Dean grabbed your wrist and pulled you against him.

"What are you doing," you asked.

"I think you know," he said as he leaned down slightly to kiss your neck. One hand held you around your waist while the other squeezed your breast.

"We're on the side of the road," you said.

"And no one has passed us since we've stopped. Come on," he said, and whispered your name, "I want you. Right now. On the car."

His voice was deep and rough against your ear, and you couldn't resist. You unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down while you kicked your shoes off. Dean lifted you to sit on the car, then pulled your jeans from your legs. Your panties soon followed. You grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him to you, but he resisted.

"No. I want you like before. Bent over, leaning on the hood of the car."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. He pulled you from the car and turned you around, then gently pushed you forward. "That's my girl."

He ran his hands over your ass then down your thighs as he went to his knees. He crawled between your legs a bit then turned to face you. With your palms splayed out on the hood of the car, you looked down at him.

"You look so good like this," he said. His hands rubbed up and down your legs before he trailed a finger up to run along your pussy. "You want me to kiss here?"

You moaned and he took that as a yes. His mouth covered you as his tongue licked and probed. After a few minutes, you heard Dean's zipper and felt his arm brush against your leg as he started to stroke his dick. You were thankful for the car, because your knees felt weak.

You yelped when Dean sucked hard on your clit, then he was up and behind you. He grabbed your waist and lifted your ass higher. You felt his hard-on when he leaned over and kissed your back and shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

You turned your head to try to kiss him, but he pulled back. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into your dripping pussy. He groaned as he filled you, and your body shivered. A few slow thrusts, then Dean picked up the pace.

"So damn beautiful," he whispered.

"Shut up and fuck me, Dean," you managed to say between gasps.

Dean obliged. He grabbed your hips and pummeled into you until he and the car were the only things keeping you from hitting the ground. A few hard thrusts, and Dean came with a grunt. He leaned over you, still buried deep inside, and kissed your neck.

"Shit, Dean."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Dean pulled out of you and helped you stand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

You both dressed, then Dean pulled you into his arms and kissed you.

"You should help me work on the car more often," he said.

"Sounds fun."


End file.
